Crumbling
by Lekta
Summary: The promised sequel to Car Crash. Hope you like it! ONE SHOT


_**Author's Notes: Here's the promised sequel to Car Crash, hope you like it...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Birds of Prey...end of disclaimer...**_

Helena inhaled the deep, bitter smoke. She exhaled and the grey smoke danced through the night sky. Stars twinkled in the distance but, Helena wasn't looking at them. Her eyes were staring, unblinkingly ahead. Almost mechanically, she brought the cigarette up to her mouth and filled her lungs. Helena Kyle, daughter of the late, Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne, the billionaire, hardly ever smoked. But tonight, she was making an exception. It seemed as if the whole world was crumbling around her.

"Dinah, I know you're there." Helena said, not turning around. Limping footsteps were heard behind Helena.

"You know it's not polite to stare," Helena said, taking another drag form her cigarette. Helena felt the blonde's eyes boring into her back.

"Barbara doesn't like you to smoke, especially at the Clocktower," Dinah's quiet voice said. Helena became angry and tossed the unfinished cigarette off the balcony. She whirled around and faced the teenager.

"Barbara's gone Dinah! She's gone and she's not coming back! So I can do whatever the hell I want!" Helena angrily said. Dinah looked at her, unperturbed.

"She's not gone Helena. She doesn't remember but she's still here," Dinah said. Helena's eyes turned feral.

"She's supposed to be here! With you and with me!" Helena yelled. Dinah sat on the edge of the balcony.

"Who are we to deny her a normal life? A chance to start over without the past to hold her down." Dinah continued. Helena looked at her.

"We're her family!" Helena cried, desperately.

"No, just her charges..." Dinah said, sadly. Helena stormed off. Dinah heard the _Bang _as the elevator doors closed. Dinah sighed and limped her way over to the Delphi monitor. She ran her fingers over the keyboard as if hoping that it would carry the signature of it's creator. Memories flew through Dinah's mind of Barbara working dilligently. Tears gathered in Dinah's eyes and she sank weakly into Barbara's chair. Her sobs echoed throughout the empty tower. Alfred shook his head sadly as he heard the heart-wrenching sobs.

'How dare the Kid say that! We're her family!' Helena angrily thought, guilt dripping from her mind. Pulling a cigarette out of her pocket, she raised it to her lips, looked at it and then tossed it away, disgusted.

'Damn Kid got to me, I can't even smoke without feeling guilty!' Helena absent-mindedly jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

'How could one, stupid accident change our lives so much?' Helena stopped, enjoying the feel of the wind playing with her hair.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on Dinah. She wasn't the one who gave Barbara amnesia" Helena mumbled, aloud.

'I'm still mad at Dinah, she shouldn't have said that. Barbara didn't give up on me and I'm not giving up on her' and with that thought Helena leapt onto the sidewalk.

"IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" Helena yelled.

"What's not fair?" Helena whirled around at the voice. Detective Jesse Reese was casually leaning leaning against his car, his hands in his pockets.

"Life. That's what's not fair." Helena said. Reese looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"It sucks. Barbara doesn't remember us and her life. Jim Gordon won't let us any where near her. I need her. Dinah needs her. We can't do this without her. I'm falling apart without her to anchor me." Helena cried. Reese walked over and enveloped Helena in a hug. She leaned her head on his shoulder allowing herself to be protected by his embrace.

"It'll all be okay Helena." Reese assured her. A beeping was heard and the two broke apart.

"Damn." Reese cursed as he looked down at his pager.

"What happened?" Helena asked.

"Emergency at the station." Reese sighed.

"I'm really sorry. I have to go." Reese said.

"That's okay. I should be heading back too." Reese gave Helena a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"I'll call you later." Reese promised. Helena was about to walk away but Reese grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Wow." Helena breathed.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I have to say Detective. I find this new take charge attitude very sexy."

"Well, Miss Kyle I must be leaving. I'll see you soon." Reese said giving Helena's hand a reassuring squeeze before getting into his car and drivning away.

"Huntess?" Helena felt her heart skip a beat. She pressed her hands to her communications necklace, turning it on.

"Oracle?" Helena asked hopefully. A sigh was heard and a small sniffle.

"No, it's Dinah. But it has something to do with Barbara. She's in trouble." Helena began jumping the rooftops.

"Where is she?"

"Wayne Manor, in the foyer."

"Ugh, I have to step foot on Wayne property."

"Are kidding me! This is Barbara's life we're talking about! Stop being so damn self-absorbed!" Dinah's angry voice, stopped Helena in her tracks. She had never heard the Kid that angry before.

"You're right. I'm sorry. But...are you sure?"

"Of course. Her chair has a tracker in it and that's where she is!"

"How do you know she's being attacked?"

"I hacked into the security cameras and saw her. She's holding her own but she won't last long." Helena stopped right in front of Wayne Manor.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Helena asked.

"Right, stupid question," Helena mumbled.

"Oh my God! Barbara!" Helena heard the panic in Dinah's voice.

"Dinah! What's happening?" Helena cried.

"I'm on my way!"

"Dinah? What's wrong with Barbara? Dinah!" Helena heard the line go dead.

Quickly, she raced towards the manor. A scream was heard and Helena crashed through the window. The nine occupants in the room looked up. Barbara was lying on the floor, a large gash across her forehead. Her wheelchair lay overturned a few feet away from her. Nine men wearing all black, on of them had a dagger and poised it above Barbara. Helena kicked it out of the man's hands and knocked him out with two punches to his face. Two of them charged at her and she vaulted over their heads and then kicked them in the back of the head. A man grabbed her shoulder and he kicked her, she bent his leg and heard the satisfying crack as the bone broke. She punched him in the face and broke his nose. Then she swiped his legs from underneath him. Dinah came bursting through the door and threw the remaining burglars into the wall, she watched them sink to the ground unconcious.

"Nice shot," Helena commented.

"Thanks," Dinah replied.

"Barbara!" They shouted in unsion, running over to their friend.

"Barbara? Barbara, c'mon wake up!" Helena lightly slapped Barbara's cheeks. Barbara blearily opened her eyes, stirring. She looked around confused before comprehension dawned in her emerald eyes.

"Helena?" Barbara whispered. Helena felt tears gather in her eyes.

"Yes Barbara. It's me Helena." Barbara gave a weak smile.

"Dinah?" Dinah grabbed Barbara's hand.

"Do you remember? Do you remember your life? Do you remember everything?" Helena couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You both mean so much to me." Dinah hugged Barbara, relieved. Helena hugged Barbara too and Barbara hugged them both.

_**Yes. This story deserved a happy ending. One day I'll do a fanfic without a happy ending but for now, I am ever the optimist.**_

_**It's 9:25 PM and I have summer school in the morning and as soon as Family Guy's over I'm going to bed. It's "Road to Rhode Island." If you've never seen it go watch it! Good night!**_


End file.
